Re: LOL, Korra is a badass
by Day of Diana
Summary: Between May eighth and May fifteenth, two friends speculate wildly about the LOK mythos via a series of e-mails.


_This series of e-mails takes place between May eighth and May fifteenth. This span of seven days covers the airing of episode 6 (spoilers), which we both watched on May twelfth. The two people engaged in speculating about the Korra mythos are myself, i.e. Day of Diana, and my writer friend January Light, who you can also find on FF. I changed our names and e-mail addresses to protect our identities, but this takes place IRL, on the dates specified. I am Rayoe Bandelow, and January is Sathryn Mullen. I did not edit the e-mails; they are presented fully intact, fan-girling and all. The links we sent to each other go to real sites. Also, Fandomme is a real writer on FF. Her Zutara fanfic is called "Stormbenders" and is still under her written stories. She is an excellent author, and I do highly recommend her. Homestuck is a real web comic, and House is a real television show.  
_

_January began sending me e-mails on May eighth. We had been watching LOK since its third or fourth episode together, but when the our first year of college came to a close we had to go back to our separate homes; thus we could not speculate further on the LOK series unless we chose to do so via electronic devices. Which, as the following series of e-mails shows, we did. _

_There are some very silly speculations, coming mostly in the form of January's ideas… and then there are my own. I took my own speculations very seriously. When some of what I had thought was going to happen didn't, I was quite sad. But, there is another season to be had, and I look forward to watching it in 2013! :D_

_Happy reading! _

+++++++++++++++START KORRA TALK+++++++++++++++

- On **Tue, 5/8/12, Sathryn Mullen ** wrote:

From: Sathryn Mullen  
Subject: LOL, Korra is a badass.  
To: lemme_talk_2_you_about_ .com  
Date: Tuesday, May 8, 2012, 11:32 PM

I found this video on Tumblr, and it's fantastic. [January gave me the link to a youtube video of Korra saying, "Get back mothafucka you don't know me like that!" to Tahno as he tried to intimidate her at that traditional Southern Water Tribe noodle house. It's very, very funny, especially because Korra's dubbed line comes from a rap song. The video is called "PRIVATE LESSONS".]

+++++++++++++++KORRA TALK+++++++++++++++

**From:** Rayoe Bandelow lemme_talk_2_you_about_ .com  
**To:** Sathryn Mullen  
**Sent:** Wed, May 9, 2012 2:32:48 PM  
**Subject:** Re: LOL, Korra is a badass.

OMG lol! Thanks for sending me this.

(Although... I kinda _do _like Tahno/Korra)

Here's some for you: [here I posted a link to a very talented artist's profile on DeviantArt. His/her DeviantArt name is senbo-sencho, formerly senbo-sama. He/she does a lot of LOK artwork, and it truly is gorgeous.]

His/her art IS SO BEAUTIFUL. TT. TT It made me tearbend tears of joy!

+++++++++++++++KORRA TALK+++++++++++++++

- On **Sun, 5/13/12, Sathryn Mullen**wrote:

From: Sathryn Mullen  
Subject: Re: LOL, Korra is a badass.  
To: "Rayoe Bandelow" lemme_talk_2_you_about_ .com  
Date: Sunday, May 13, 2012, 12:01 AM

sajkfhflz:Hf;slfkldsjfsd OMG, OOMMMGG! Okay, so Toph's kid is a freaking BADASS AND I LOVE HER. SHE'S MY FAVORITE EVER! And OMG, I REALLY JUST WANT TO GO ALL AVATAR STATE ON AMAN'S ASS AND FREAKING KILL HIM! GAHHH! Like, I don't even care that they lost the match, because they didn't due to unfairness, I just want AMAN DEALT WITH. GAH. And I actually feel kind of bad that douche-pants got his bending taken away. Even though he's a douche-pants.

Anyway, moving on to Aman speculation:  
I saw this thing on a board saying that he could be Korra's brother somehow, I kinda agree with that. He could be a brother of Korra, or an air-bender, or the reincarnation of the cabbage man. I also think he could be that guy who is in charge of the task force, just because most people probably wouldn't suspect him. I was also worried it could be Tenzin or Mako or someone, but this episode disproved that.

It would also be totally boss if it were hotgirl (A-something. I can't remember her name. Mako's girlfriend) or her rich dad. OR someone that is somehow an airbender, lost long ago. I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL NEXT SATURDAY, OMMMGGGG!

-End LOK rant-

+++++++++++++++KORRA TALK+++++++++++++++

**From:** Rayoe Bandelow lemme_talk_2_you_about_ .com  
**To:** Sathryn Mullen  
**Sent:** Sun, May 13, 2012 12:51:36 PM  
**Subject:** Re: LOL, Korra is a badass.

Yes, Lin Bei Fong is a badass. And she seems to be warming up to Korra, so that's cool. CAN YOU BELIEVE Lin and Tenzin used to be an ITEM?! That seemed kinda forced. I also think it was done to appease Aang/Toph shippers.

AND OMG MY FEELS FOR TAHNO (who you call douche-pants) AUUUGHHHH! I mean, it's a pretty sure thing his bending was taken away, but because it "happened" off-screen, there might be a chance he still has his bending! AUGH (= but probably not)! The reason I like Tahno so much is because I ship Tahorra (Tahno/Korra). There are already smut fics with them and hurt/comfort ones, where Korra helps Tahno deal with his non-bending status. AND IT'S THE HOTTEST THING SINCE Zutara (Zuko/Katara)!

Moving on to counter-point your Amon theories (it is spelled Amon, by the way)... I don't think Amon is related to Korra in any way, because he's of Fire Nation descent. I think he lived in the Fire Nation countryside (because he lived on a farm where Firebenders could take advantage of his family and melt his face... or so he said) before taking his Anti-Bending Revolution ideas somewhere more central.

There are only four (perhaps five, because Pema's pregnant) Airbenders in existence, so he's **not** an Airbender. Although I DO think he's a bender of some kind, most likely a Firebender. People have been saying he's an Energybender, one who bends the energy within himself and others. It doesn't take a physical form, so it's hard to say if he is. As for if he's the reincarnation of the Cabbage Man, that would be hilarious and also very very sad. If he's descended from the Cabbage Man, I'm sure they'll put that in and we'll all have a good laugh.

The guy in charge of the task force is named Tarrlok. He's also on the city council as a representative of the Southern Water Tribe. I don't think it's him, because 1) he wouldn't have time to be both leading a secret life as Amon and a public life as a member of the council, 2) he loves the limelight, so the media would've figured it out by now as Amon has existed for years, 3) if he really is Amon, why lead a task force to capture Amon when everyone else on the council thought it was unwise to pursue him? To score political points? That goal seems paltry in comparison to what Amon is trying to accomplish, and if Tarrlok is Amon I don't think he'd be trying to give everyone the runaround and impede his own goals.

Why would you suspect Tenzin or Mako in the first place? Tenzin is committed to the city council too, as well as training Korra. He would never harm her or try to place her in harm's way. And Mako... well, he is about as far away from Amon's character as one could get. He also is totally committed to pro-bending and his brother, and would never want to see Korra or Bolin get hurt.

Hotgirl, a.k.a Mako's girlfriend, is named Asami. She can't be Amon, because Amon is a male (which you can clearly see by his body structure) and at least thirty (because of the maturity of his voice, and how he conducts himself in general). I also don't think Amon is Mr. Sato (Asami's father), because Mr. Sato has a totally different body-build (he's fat, is what I'm trying to say) and would be way too busy with his company to bother being the commander of an Anti-Bending Revolution. I don't think either of them can bend, but that doesn't mean they support Amon... and Asami has been a good girlfriend to Mako and hasn't really tried to get close to Korra yet, so if she is working for Amon she's biding her time. HOWEVER I do think Asami IS somehow working for Amon. Her father might be too, what with his wealth and business prowess and all that he might be funding the Revolution and garnering support for it.

I still doubt that Amon's an Airbender, even a "lost long ago" Airbender.

OMG MY FEELS I CAN'T WAIT FOR NEXT SATURDAY EITHER ALSFJASDLFSDL!1

Much love,

Rayoe

+++++++++++++++KORRA TALK+++++++++++++++

- On **Sun, 5/13/12, Sathryn Mullen**wrote:

From: Sathryn Mullen  
Subject: Re: LOL, Korra is a badass.  
To: "Rayoe Bandelow" lemme_talk_2_you_about_ .com  
Date: Sunday, May 13, 2012, 2:35 PM

I love all these characters so much, man! And the bending is so COOL! I wish I could bend stuff. Anyway, I think Tenzin/Lin doesn't seem that forced. She seems to genuinely be awkward/upset with him over their past. In that way old lovers seem to have. IDK, that's how it seems to me, I guess.  
TAHNO. I don't really ship him with Korra, but I can totally understand why people do. And I'm sure there are tons of fics, LOL. But, IMO, Tahno comes off as kind of gay to me. Not sure why. He's like a gay Gary Oak. LOL. But I hope he does still have his bending. Or gets it back somehow. Surely if the Avatar can take away someone's bending, they can learn to restore it.

And, TBH, most of my Amon theories were just me speculating based on what would be the most shocking identity for Amon. That's why I thought of Mako or Tenzin in the first place. I don't think they would really be Amon, but I think it would be the most shocking.

And I still think Amon could somehow be related to Korra, if only in that he somehow has part of Aang's soul. But you have a point about the Firebending and the body types, and the gender. I only came up with the Asami theory because part of me is still suspicious of her super-niceness. But, thinking of Firebending, I just came up with a terrible theory:

What if it's a descendant of Azula or the Firelord somehow? That would make sense, wouldn't it? His plan could be to eliminate bending so that he can suddenly whip out his firebending and the fire nation can rule the world. Or he could be an energy bender, that would be freaking EPIC. OR HE COULD BE A FIRE-ENERGY BENDER. BWHAHAHA! IDK, whoever he is and whatever his power is, it's going to be fantastic.

Also, I've started reading Stormbenders. HOLY. SCHNIKES. IT'S SO GOOOD!1!one!4!1! But, exaggerated exclamation points aside, it really is one of the best fics I've ever read. I'm on chapter 6 and they're at the part where Katara has decided to leave with Zuko to infiltrate the firenation city. And there are all these conflicting Kataang/Zutara feels! It's so intense and well-written, I can't even! This author is freaking amazing. I'm in love. I can't put the fic down. I started it last night, planning only to read the first chapter then go to bed, and I ended up staying up until almost 3 am, reading the first 5 chapters! I'm hooked. Thank you so much for recommending it to me!

+++++++++++++++KORRA TALK+++++++++++++++

**From:** Rayoe Bandelow lemme_talk_2_you_about_ .com  
**To:** Sathryn Mullen  
**Sent:** Sun, May 13, 2012 5:38:44 PM  
**Subject:** Re: LOL, Korra is a badass.

Lol, yeah, Tahno does come off as a bit gay. I think it's just his character design, though. Maybe some of his mannerisms too. But he was totally flirting with Korra in the restaurant. I mean, his most innuendo-laced line was something like,"If you ever wanna know how a real pro bends, I could give you some PRIVATE LESSONS." That line just screams "HEY KORRA LET'S SEX." Someone already made a remixy song called 'Private Lessons'. It's hilarious. And then when they went toe to toe for the tiebreaker in episode 6, after Korra said something like, "You wanna fight me now, Pretty Boy?" Tahno's all smiley and says, "I thought you'd never ask." HE. WAS. SO. FLIRTING. WITH. HER. Ah, the ship is so hot. And his voice is so creamy and smooth it just makes me melt!

And hahaha, if Michael and Brian (the creators) wanted to shock the audience they sure wouldn't pull a stunt like unveiling Amon to be someone totally unexpected, especially if there was no evidence to support that it was him/her. That'd just be mean. They're not like that. They may be trollers, but they love us and they'd never do something so weird.

Also, it would be totally awesome/really sad if Amon was once a part of the Avatar's soul, kinda like how Harry had a part of Voldemort's soul. And yes, I do think Asami has some part in this whole Anti-Bending Revolution, specifically that she might be Amon's left hand (he already has a right hand man, that guy who wields the electrified kali sticks). They wouldn't put Asami in just to be Mako's love interest and financial security, that's just dumb, and they believe in writing very strong female characters.

OMG what if Azula's bending was taken away and then she escaped from prison and had babbies and Amon was one of those babbies! And he swore to avenge his mum by taking over the world, just like she always wanted! OMGOMGOMG. You might be on to something here. If he was telling the truth and really did grow up on a farm somewhere where Firebenders could terrorize people extremely easily (a.k.a the Fire Nation, I guess) then he might be descended from royal blood! That'd be SUPER EPIC. And yeah, his powers are of great speculation at the moment. Obviously he's been trained in the martial arts, he's very charismatic, a great commander, and can take people's bending away, we know that much. Many fans think he's actually a bender (whether of pure energy or one of the traditional elements is up for debate). I guess we'll find out soon enough; there are only six episodes left until the season finale!

And yeah, isn't_ Stormbenders _fantastic?! It has more Zutara than Kataang, but that's fine with me 'cause I like both... I just like Zutara more than Kataang. A lot more, 'cause they're so hot together. :D After you finish that story, you should look at more of her work. I highly recommend ALL OF IT.

Much love,

Rayoe

p.s. Are you enjoying Homestuck? Where are you in the comic now?

+++++++++++++++KORRA TALK+++++++++++++++

- On **Sun, 5/13/12, Sathryn Mullen** wrote:

From: Sathryn Mullen  
Subject: Re: LOL, Korra is a badass.  
To: "Rayoe Bandelow" lemme_talk_2_you_about_ .com  
Date: Sunday, May 13, 2012, 6:30 PM

Haha, that's true. They do totally flirt with each other. Also, where is this remix?! I wanna hear! And I guess Tahno just isn't really my type then. To me he's just douche-pants.

And I can't say that I really know the creators that well, I was just throwing out insane shock-factor theories.

YES. Asami is TOTALLY evil, we just don't know it yet. Characters in shows like these are never just nice or whatever without reason, there's always some hidden motive or backstory of some sort. Maybe her family is also funding Amon. OMG! That's probably how Amon's followers got the 'advanced technology' that allows them to zap people. Asami's dad probably has a secret factory somewhere that he uses to build even anti-bending weapons!

AHH! SEASON FINALE!? There's going to be another season, right? It's more than just these 12 episodes; there has to be! I don't want it to ennnd! *cries*

Also, I definitely like the Zutara in this fic much better than the Kataang, seeing as the relationship between Katara and Aang seems to be more mother/son like, where as Katara and Zuko seem to have more of a mutual respect-type relationship which would make a better basis for relationship. Plus, I see Aang as adorable and Zuko as hot. Therefore the Zutara pairing is hotter than Kataang. Anyway, I'm not on chapter 11 and probably going to finish the fic some time in the next 24 hours or so. I'll let you know what I think of the ending!

- Sathryn 3

+++++++++++++++KORRA TALK+++++++++++++++

**From:** Rayoe Bandelow lemme_talk_2_you_about_ .com  
**To:** Sathryn Mullen  
**Sent:** Sun, May 13, 2012 9:21:32 PM  
**Subject:** Re: LOL, Korra is a badass.

Here's a link to the remix: [the video is called "Tahno's Private Lessons (chongthenomad) full song"]

Aw, but Tahno's just so hot. Girl look at that body. Hnnngh. Girl look at that body. Hnnngh. He, he, he, he works out! Also, the flirting is pretty much one-sided with Tahno providing all of the lines, but that doesn't stop me from shipping them first-class! I also like Mako/Korra, Bolin/Korra, Korra/Asami, Amon/Korra, Korra/Korra... etc. Basically anything with Korra in it and I'll ship it. XD Do you ship anyone?

Although I came into the Avatar fandom late in 2008, there was still enough time to speculate how the first series was going to end. I snooped on the internet to see what wild theories were flying around and came across quite a few threads on how Michael and Brian had trolled their fans and simultaneously gave them everything they wanted throughout the series. I also watched a few interviews of them. They seem like nice guys. They're completely brilliant as well.

And yes, I think it's definitely a possibility that Asami's family is funding the Anti-Bending Revolution, may even be researching and building their evil steam-punk outfits and weapons, and recruiting and training new fighters! OMG speculation turbo-drive engaged!  
It's too bad that Asami's so evil, otherwise Korra may have considered her a conquest!

There is another season after this one. It's scheduled to be 14 episodes. There may even be a third season if Nickelodeon thinks everyone will watch it. WHICH I WILL, EVEN IF NO ONE ELSE DOES but of course there will be other people to watch it because LOK IS AMAZING! Hnnnngh.

And OMG, in _Stormbenders _I absolutely love how Fandomme characterizes everyone. She just does it so PERFECTLY, I sometimes can't stand it. I love the relationships, I love the unresolved sexual tension, I love the plot and most of all I LOVE THE ZUTARA OMGOMGOMG! It's just so beautiful. I wish she'd written more fics but I don't know what happened to her, she hasn't written anything since 2008. Maybe she'll begin a new fic with the LOK characters? Doubtful, though.

Much love,

Rayoe

+++++++++++++++KORRA TALK+++++++++++++++

- On **Mon, 5/14/12, Sathryn Mullen **wrote:

From: Sathryn Mullen  
Subject: Re: LOL, Korra is a badass.  
To: "Rayoe Bandelow" lemme_talk_2_you_about_ .com  
Date: Monday, May 14, 2012, 12:39 AM

He is hot, I guess, just not my type. And I have no doubt that he works out; he IS a pro-bender after all. He's also a douche-pants who pays off the stupid referees. That's kind of a lot of marks against his personality. ;)

LOL, Ship Korra with ALL The people! I can understand that. I would gladly get behind Korra/Asami, Korra/Mako, Korra/Bolia, Korra/Amon, Korra/Pabu (Haha, JK on that last one.). But I don't have a distinct OTP at this point in time. Maybe one will come later.

And I have no doubt the creators are brilliant, as evidenced by their work. AND OMG, YES! SEASON 2! THEY SHOULD MAKE ALLLLLL THE SEASONS! WHEEEE! I AM EXCITE. But does that mean we're not going to find out who Amon is until later?

Sexual tension is the best. It's my favorite. I'm on chapter 12 now, and getting really frustrated because Zuko and Korra aren't making out yet and THEY NEED TO! FUUUUUU. And I noticed that about the author too. After Stormbenders she seemed to disappear. That's saddening, because she seems like she's fantastic! I hope she does come back.

- Loves, Sathryn

Oh, BTWs, you coming to Connecticon?

+++++++++++++++KORRA TALK+++++++++++++++

**From:** Rayoe Bandelow lemme_talk_2_you_about_ .com  
**To:** Sathryn Mullen  
**Sent:** Mon, May 14, 2012 12:56:52 PM  
**Subject:** Re: LOL, Korra is a badass.

Although Tahno and his crew did play the game dirtily, I don't think Tahno was the one who paid off the referees... whoever owns the team did that. OMG, maybe Amon owns them and then used them to teach everyone a lesson! Amon did show up and specifically start his little speech using the White Falls Wolf-Bats as an example of why benders are bad. And how could he have known that the Wolf-Bats were cheating unless he knew the rules of the sport and either 1) was watching that particular game, 2) knew of their tactics from the beginning of the year from observing them or 3) INSTRUCTED THEM IN THEIR CHEATING WAYS.

Because Nickelodeon didn't order season 2 until season 1 was finished, I think we'll find out who Amon is on the season finale. Unless Mike and Bryan decided to extend Amon's plot line and redid season 1's finale. BUT I REALLY WANT TO SEE AMON'S FACE. Like, I dunno what it is, but whenever there's a masked character, like Kakashi (from _Naruto_) or V (from _V for Vendetta_) people just love to draw them without their masks. I've already seen fan art of Amon without his mask on. And the creators pulled this card in the original series as well: they didn't show Firelord Ozai's face until the third season, and Ozai was the ultimate antagonist!

If you're waiting for the sloppy Zutara make outs, they're not gonna happen. I think you've already read some parts where Zuko kisses Katara's forehead or something. But there are lots of sneaky little things that Fandomme put in to increase the sexual tension a hundredfold. Because it's written from Katara's naive point of view, they're kinda hard to catch, but almost all of them originate from and/or relate to Zuko. You should've read dozens of those gems by chapter 12. IT'S JUST SO GOOD AUUUGH MY ZUTARA FEEEEELS.

And yes, I can come to Connecticon! :D

Much love,

Rayoe

+++++++++++++++KORRA TALK+++++++++++++++

- On **Mon, 5/14/12, Sathryn Mullen**wrote:

From: Sathryn Mullen  
Subject: Re: LOL, Korra is a badass.  
To: "Rayoe Bandelow" lemme_talk_2_you_about_ .com  
Date: Monday, May 14, 2012, 10:33 PM

OMG, CLEARLY TAHNO WAS MANIPULATED BY AMON. It explains everything.

Oh, well then if they planned to resolve Amon in the first season, then does that mean there's going to be an entirely separate plot to the second season? Or maybe they'll just build off of what they have.

And I agree it's fun to speculate on faces. Then you get to see how close your guess was when they reveal the real faces. Like, I wonder if anyone guessed Kakashi's Sharingan. (It is sharingan, right? Not Rinningan? I can never keep them straight.)

No kissing?! NOOOO! But I did notice a lot of Zuko's innuendos and such. But I want the kissing! There needs to be some of that kissing need fulfilled. Dang it! Maybe I'll just have to write it for myself...

AND YAY! Let me know if you need to stay over here for CTCon. :)

Also, OMG,the second to last episode of House aired tonight. I know you don't like House, but Wilson is dying and this ep kind of depressed me insanely. I was crying so much. It killed me. All the feelings! Wilson was crying, and the actors performance was absolutely amazing. He had better win some freaking Emmys for this performance, I swear to GOD.

Anyways,

I luffles you,  
Sathryn

+++++++++++++++KORRA TALK+++++++++++++++

Lol, wouldn't it be weird if Amon actually did own the Wolf-Bats, though? Just to use them in his Anti-Bending Revolution, but if he owned them he would have to provide their salaries and stuff.

I'm not exactly sure if they're going to end the Anti-Bending plot line in the first season. But they may reveal who Amon is, have Korra defeat him, and then in the second season a new commander will try to continue Amon's work? But that would be boring. Hmmm. What would they come up with? Maybe they're just going to keep Amon through the second season too. HIS VOICE IS SO AWESOME. He's just such a smooth criminal! Da na na na DA NA NA NA da na na na!

For me, it's not as much fun to speculate what someone may look like, because 1) I can't draw and 2) I know it won't be canon when they show that person's real face, if ever. And yes, Kakashi has the Sharingan eye. I doubt anyone knew that it was the Sharingan, but Kishimoto revealed that it was pretty quickly, so no one suffered from lack of knowing. Pein has the Rinnegan.

Aren't Zuko's innuendos the BEST? I was around 14 or 15 when I first read the story, so I didn't catch all of them. I've read it many more times since, and I'm always discovering new ones! AND OMG IF YOU WROTE SLOPPY ZUTARA MAKE-OUTS THAT WOULD BE AMAZING. Are you seriously considering writing a fic for them?

So yeah, I do want to stay over at your house for ConnectiCon, if that's alright. I'll probably drive to West Hartford and be able to drive us to the convention centre every day too, but I'll let you know if that plan changes.

Oh noes Wilson's dying? Maybe a Deus-Ex-Machina will cure him. Wasn't House supposed to die or something? Does House usually win a lot of Emmys? Well, I hope you get your wish and that the guy who plays Wilson wins an Emmy or two. :)

So... how's Homestuck going?

Loverlings,

Rachel

+++++++++++++++END KORRA TALK+++++++++++++++

_We stopped e-mailing each other after this because we found that texting was much faster and easier. Maybe if this fic gets a good response, I'll post our further speculations. _

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
